


the spine of your body

by torigates



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/pseuds/torigates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy, Jaime had come to find, had a particular fondness for her hipbone and his teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the spine of your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



Jeremy, Jaime had come to find, had a particular fondness for her hipbone and his teeth.

She hadn’t thought anything of it the first time it happened. Hadn’t even really noticed while it was happening, too overwhelmed by Jeremy putting his mouth anywhere on her body to catalogue each trace of his tongue over her skin, the scrape of his teeth over her flesh. 

It wasn’t until the next morning when she noticed the constellation of hickeys spanning across her hips and thighs, Jeremy watching sleep rumbled from the bed while she looked at herself in the mirror. She shot him a glare, and he returned her gaze looking nothing but smug and unapologetic. Jaime rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help poking lightly at the bright red and purple bruises motling her skin, a stark contrast against the pale translucence of her thighs. 

Each one she touched sent a sharp, fleeting sting singing through her veins, accompanied by a vivid sense memory of Jeremy flat on his stomach lying between her legs like a starving man before a feast. When she sat down, the hem of her jeans pressed against them, a constant reminder, and Jaime found herself pressing her legs together often throughout the day, a dull ache settling between her thighs as she tried to get through her latest interview. 

Jeremy was already gone home to Stonehaven when she returned to her apartment at the end of the day. She stripped her clothes off, and stood in the bathroom waiting for the water in her shower to heat up. The bruises on her hips and abdomen were no less visible than they had been in the morning, and Jaime pressed on them a little, testing. 

The pain flared up briefly, and she smiled to herself before stepping under the spray of water in her shower, revelling in the feel of the day’s grit and grime washing down the drain. She stood under the stream for long moments, just enjoying the feel of the water sluicing across and over her body. She sighed and rolled her shoulders, working out the day’s tension before reaching for her loofah and soaping up. 

The light scratch of bristles across her skin felt good, and Jaime sighed. It wasn’t until she scrubbed roughly over her hips and thighs that she remembered the souvenir Jeremy had left on her skin. She gasped, and pressed her fingers into her skin again and again. She let the suds run off her body standing under the water, then reached for the showerhead and brought it between her legs. 

 

\- 

 

She had all but forgotten about it by the next time they were together. She didn’t think anything of it when Jeremy settled in between her legs as if for the long haul. Jeremy liked to eat her out more than any other man she had ever been with, and Jaime was _not_ complaining about it. 

He kissed the inside of her knee, running his fingers lightly up and down the sensitive skin between her thighs, and along the crease of her hip. Jaime shivered and gasped when he breathed hotly against her cunt, not yet touching her with his mouth or hands. She shifted her hips restlessly, and Jeremy tsked loudly. His mouth was close enough to her skin that she could _feel_ the sound, but he still wasn’t touching her. 

“Jeremy,” she said, plaintively. 

He hummed, and shifted so his forearm fell heavy across her lower abdomen, holding her in place. She tried to buck her hips up, but it was no use. Damn werewolf super strength. 

He chuckled lightly when she let out an annoyed huff, and Jaime reached up to throw her arms over her eyes. She didn’t, therefore, see when he leaned forward and pressed his hot mouth along the juncture of her hip. She gasped and he bit down sharply. Jaime tried to press up further into the heat of his mouth, but she was pinned fully beneath his arm. 

He ran his tongue back and forth, soothing the skin he had bitten on, before sucking _hard_. She writhed beneath his grip, but was powerless to move, or do anything but hold on. She brought her hands down and carded them through his hair before tangling her fingers between the strands and _pulling_. 

He hummed happily and set to work marking her skin up beautifully. 

 

-

 

After that, it was clearly a thing. 

Jaime couldn’t say that she minded. Still, there’s a tiny part of her--the part that isn’t worn out by some truly spectacular orgasms--that wondered if they maybe should talk about it. 

She meant to, really she did. It was just that the topic always seemed to slip her mind until Jeremy was in the middle of sucking some really wonderful deep purple hickeys into her hips, and just then didn’t seem like the right time to broach the subject. 

It really didn’t help matters that after he was done eating her out he would often turn her onto her stomach, Jaime already spent and breathless, and slide deep into her with one long deliciously smooth thrust. Jaime was often too wrung out by her orgasm--sometimes orgasms!--to really appreciate it at first, but he’d always fuck her good and deep and hard, his big hands practically spanning her hips, fingers digging deep into her skin and the bruises he’d already painted over her hips. 

Halfway through she would gather her wits and sit back so she was riding his lap, and Jeremy would run one hand over her belly and breasts, pulling and twisting at her nipples until Jaime was nothing but an incoherent mess. He fucked up into her with sharp, steady and deep thrusts, his mouth hot at wet at the side of her neck, the back of her shoulders. 

The next day Jaime could press at the marks on her skin shaped the form of his mouth, teeth, and fingers. 

 

\- 

 

“Do you think it’s because you want to bite me?” she asked, finally, one lazy Sunday afternoon. The two of them were lying in bed together, Jeremy’s head pillowed against her stomach. She was running her fingers through his hair, as his fingers drew lazy patterns on her skin in the shape of the already forming bruises he had left there only moments ago. 

He went very still. Jaime felt her hands clench in his hair reflexively, as if holding him in place. 

“What?” he asked. 

She ran her hand down, and cupped the back of his neck. Pressed her fingers into the tight tendons there, tried to convey she wasn’t angry or afraid. “The, um,” she faltered. “The hickeys.” 

His fingers, which had resumed their previous course of action across her skin, stilled again on her hips. He turned and pressed his face into her side, and didn’t speak for several long moments. 

Jaime ran her hands over his neck and shoulders, letting him take his time. 

“I love you just as you are,” he said eventually, voice muffled against her skin. “I don’t want to change anything about you.” 

She nodded, and tightened her grip on him. “I know that,” she said. “And I love you too.” 

He still didn’t look at her. 

“It would be okay, though,” she said. “If there were a part of you, or a part inside of you that wondered what it might be like to have a mate like--” she stuttered. “Like Elena and Clay have. If you wanted an equal partner.” 

His grip on her became painful before he relaxed. He pushed himself up so he was sitting. She stared up into his face, and he brought his hands up to stroke her cheek before cupping her chin in firm, gentle grasp. 

“ _You’re_ my equal partner,” he said. His voice was quiet and serious.

She tried to turn her face away, but he didn’t let her. 

“You are,” he said. “I wouldn’t ever want to change you, and I _never_ want to hurt you. You are…” he trailed off. “You are simply wondrous.” 

He breath caught. 

“I can stop with the,” he trailed his hand down her side and pressed against one particularly bright bruise he had put there only moments earlier. “If it makes you uncomfortable.” 

She shook her head, and cleared her throat to give herself a moment to find her voice. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable,” she said. “I--I like it. I touch them after you’re gone and I think about you,” she admitted. 

His eyes went dark, and his gaze dropped down to her mouth. Jaime licked her lips, and the hand he had at her hip tightened fractionally. 

“Well,” he said, a slight grin playing out across his face. “Better give you some good material to work with then.” 

Jaime shrieked with laughter when he leaned down and blew a loud raspberry on her stomach.


End file.
